Chance
by annpui
Summary: Kandang bebek. Pagi terlampau subuh. Angin dingin bertiup kencang. Senyap. Nafas berembun. Sepi. Merupakan permulaan cerita mereka. KiKuro. Enjoy


**Warning: Shoai. Possible Typo(s), ga jelas, OOC, OC dan kawan-kawannya.**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Jika aku yang punya Kuroko udah dikerubungi oleh harem-haremnya. Dan bakal dibuat menjadi kisah cinta segiempat antara Kise, Akashi, dan Aomine syududu~**

**Sebuah cerita biasa dari kehidupan pribadi author yang pingin author ungkapkan, tapi ga pernah bisa terungkap dan jadilah fic penuh curhatan hati seperti ini. Jika dific yang sebelumnya Kise yang dibuat tersiksa oleh author kejam ini maka kini bagian Kuroko. Lalu ini juga adalah fic pertama author yang bukan ber-rated T seperti yang sudah-sudah.  
**

**Untuk menambah feel dalam membaca fic ini, boleh sambil mendengarkan Sherina-simfoni hitam #nangis.**

**Well, happy reading reader & hope you like it ;D**

* * *

**Chance**

**By Annpui**

* * *

**.**

Kelas satu adalah awal mula pertemuan Kuroko Tetsuya dengan Kise Ryouta secara tidak sengaja.

Kandang bebek. Pagi terlampau subuh. Angin dingin bertiup kencang. Senyap. Nafas berembun. Sepi. Merupakan permulaan cerita mereka.

Pagi itu entah Kuroko tersambet apa, ia yang bukanlah seorang _morning-person_ pagi-pagi buta telah menginjakan kakinya digerbang Teikou. Angin menderu kencang terasa dingin menusuk kulit. Terimakasih kepada suhu tubuhnya yang rendah dibandingkan dengan kebanyakan orang, ia merasa membeku. Dan sialnya ia lupa membawa syal, sungguh merana.

Andai bukan karena bebek kecil yang ia pungut kemarin disebuah kardus lusuh—nestapa sekali bukan—mana mau ia pergi sesubuh ini kesekolah.

Kuroko mencengkram erat jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya. Tanganya yang terasa beku ia gosok-gosokkan sehingga—setidaknya—meminimalisir rasa dingin, walaupun tidak kentara. Ia berjalan sembari memejamkan matanya menikmati keheningan yang jarang didapat dikota besar. Sesekali ia menghirup dalam aroma embun.

"Disaat seperti ini dunia serasa cuma milikku saja" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Begitu sampai dipekarangan belakang sekolah, Kuroko dikejutkan oleh sesosok pria pirang yang—sangat—tampak menawan dibawah sinar redup mentari pagi.

Pria itu yang sedang berjongkok didepan kandang bebek membalikkan badannya mengahadap Kuroko lalu tersenyum ketika merasakan kehadiran pria bersurai biru itu, yang dibalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan afirmasi.

"Bebekmu?" Pirang itu mengelus puncak kepala bebek mungil.

Kuroko melengoskan matanya. "Bisa ia dan bisa tidak" Pirang memandanginya menuntut jawaban lebih akurat. "Kupungut ia kemarin. Tidak tega"

Si pirang terkekeh. Kuroko tidak mengerti apa yang lucu. "Mata bebek ini indah—" Terhenti. Pirang mendongakkan wajahnya. "—sama sepertimu"

Alis _Aquamarine_ terangkat tidak paham. "Oh, terimakasih"

"Namamu? Tuan pemilik bebek?" Pirang berdiri menghampiri Kuroko masih dengan sebelah tangannya memeluk sang bebek. Kemudian sebelah tanganya lagi melepaskan syal yang bertengger dilehernya dan menyematkannya pada leher Kuroko.

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya" Sebuah jawaban singkat karena keterkejutan. "Kau sendiri?"

"Kise Ryouta" Kini Kise menempelkan telapak tangannya yang bebas pada pipi pria bertubuh kecil dihadapannya. Dingin. "Nee kau tampak pucat Kurokocchi. Ayo masuk kedalam ku belikan kau minuman hangat"

Kuroko menjawabnya dengan menggenggam ujung baju Kise.

.

_Chance brought us together. I never thought that I would fall in love with you like this._

_._

Kelas dua.

Menjadi rekan satu tim Kise diklub basket adalah titik balik kehidupan Kuroko yang sederhana. Tentu sesederhana _seorang invisible-man _yang tidak terdeteksi siapapun.

"Kurokocchi! Aku ingin memelukmu~"

Pelukan Kise merupakan sarapan setiap pagi untuknya, yang senang tidak senang—lebih besar senang—ia terima selalu. Dekapan Kise membuktikan ia nyata. Jangan lupakan kehangatan yang sangat membuai, bayangkan saja jika ditarik setengah paksa dalam pelukan erat dan memaksa hidungnya untuk mencium wangi khas tubuh seorang model. Seorang Kurokopun dapat mabuk dibuatnya.

Tapi, sayangnya Kuroko tidak pernah membalas pelukan Kise—bahkan hanya untuk sekedar merangkul—gengsi mengalahkannya.

"Kurokocchi! Aku suka padamu~"

Suatu waktu Kise berucap. Kuroko tersenyum getir paham arti kata **suka **yang dilontarkan Kise. Tidak bermaksud buruk, namun cukup membuat hatinya ngilu.

"Aku juga Kise-kun"

_I Love You._

_You **Like** Me._

_We are Never Together._

Sebatas **suka**. Apalah arti kata **suka** yang sesungguhnya? Kurokopun tidak paham, terlalu gengsi untuk mengetahui kebenarannya.

.

_Naive feeling that you have, make me __miserable Kise-kun.  
_

_._

Kelas tiga.

Hari kelulusan. Tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun Kuroko mengenal Kise dengan sifatnya yang _Happy-Go-Lucky person_. Tidak terasa juga telah berlalu tujuh bulan lebih empat belas hari semenjak bebek yang mempertemukan mereka berdua mati digigit anjing liar. Dan tidak terasa pula perasaan sukanya kepada Kise kian membesar.

Sepertinya benar adanya apa menurut sebuah karya tulis dari pengarang kesukaannya, annpui.

**_Semakin ia jatuh hati maka semakin ia akan merasakan resah._**

Kuroko berdiri diam mematung disamping pohon sakura memperhatikan teman setimnya sedang asik berpose.

Hari terakhir mereka bersama sebelum terpencar pada pilihan sekolah masing-masing. Ia tersenyum simpul, mengingat kemungkinan mereka tidak bisa bercengkrama sesering ini lagi seperti ketika mereka masih satu sekolah.

Kise yang melihat perubahan mimik Kuroko diwajahnya yang pias—yang memang lebih pucat dari pada biasanya—berjalan menghampiri dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Nee Kurokocchi ada apa?" Kise bertanya, tangannya menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko menilik lengan Kise sekejap. "Tidak ada"

"Mou~ kau berbohong padaku Kurokocchi. Katakan sejujurnya padaku" Kise menyilangkan tangannya.

Kuroko menghela nafas, matanya entah kenapa melirik kearah Aomine yang sedang berebutan kamera dengan Momoi. "Aku ingin berfoto denganmu—" gengsi masih menguasai. "—dan mereka" Kuroko menunjuk kearah teman setimnya yang kini sedang bersorak sorai.

Senyum merekah. "kenapa kau tidak bilang sedari tadi Kurokocchi. Ayo!"

Kise menyeret pergelangan Kuroko, menariknya mendekati kawan-kawannya yang lain yang telah bersiap untuk berfoto bersama satu tim. Kise menempatkan dirinya dan Kuroko ditengah, meletakkan tangannya pada lengan atas Kuroko. Seperkian detik tangan Kuroko mendekati pinggang Kise, hendak menyentuhnya namun terhenti. Kuroko memejamkan matanya.

"Siap semua!" Momoi berseru, jarinya siap menekan tombol _shutter. _"1...2..."

Ini yang terakhir.

"3!" Kuroko melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada Kise. Untuk yang pertama dan semoga bukan yang terakhir kali. "Katakan Keju!"

"Keju!"

JPRET—kemudian rangkulan tangan mereka terlepas diiringi dengan cengiran dari Kise.

.

_I'm happy to be able to know you. Thank you and see you later.  
_

.

**~NeverEnding~**

* * *

**A/N: Loha kembali lagi dengan Annpui #ditoyor. Untuk fic KiKuro kali ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan pribadi HAHAHAHA sebagian. Dan ga tau kenapa saya rasa untuk fic ini lebih cocok dari sudut pandang Kuroko(?). Oke jangan gaplok saya karena curhat colongan disini #digaplok. Tapi yang paling penting fic ini dan curhat colongan saya disini dapat disukai oleh para readercchy~ Terimakasih sekali saya ucapkan yang sudah membacanya sampai terakhir. Merci beaucoup XD.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe ? ;D**


End file.
